Frosted Over
by xJustLizzyy
Summary: The Guardians don't understand what 300 years alone did to their new member.
1. Touch

So that brings us back to why I am in the bathroom. It's not that the food was gross. It's just.. when I was a human we never really ate much because we had little money and lived in the cold. Growing food was not an option and we didn't have money to buy much. We just made do. When I died and became Jack Frost I guess my body didn't need food anymore. Probably because of the lack of food I had when I was a human. I never got hungry. Every once in awhile when I snuck into North's workshop I would steal cookies or candies from the elves. Although after I ate them I would regret it because I would just be puking it all up. I soon decided to just not eat, not liking having to puke every time I ate. So when they all told me to eat, I knew what was gonna happen. But I couldn't just tell the Guardians. Firstly they might just worry and I really don't want sympathy. Secondly, I hardly even know them. I'm not sure I want to trust them with something like this. I guess there wouldn't really be anything bad they could do with the information. But I'm not just gonna tell a secret of mine to some spirits who left me alone for 300 years and have only realized me until a week ago.

So yeah. I'm on my knees, head hanging over the toilet, throwing up my insides. This is so much fun. I really wish I could do this everyday. Not. Ugh. And then their touch? Do they seriously not understand.

( this is where the part in the first chapter is entered in )

I get up after thinking I'm finished. I wash out my mouth. I was about to walk out of the bathroom until I realized.. what am I gonna tell them? They obviously are gonna wonder why I just ran off.

"Jack?" I hear Tooth say sweetly.

Ugh. I really don't want to explain this to her. She will surely tell the other Guardians and then.. ugh just no.

"Jack? Are you okay? Why did you run off?"

Here we go..

I look into the mirror. I don't look too good. I stand up straight, fix my hair and open the door.

"Hey Tooth" I say with a smile on my face.

"Why did you run off, Jack? Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I ask and walk past her. "You coming?" I ask her.

* * *

So it's been about an hour since the little bathroom experience. We are all sitting on the ground playing a game of cards.

"Haha, I win!" Bunny says in accomplishment.

"Oh so you did." North says, and looks over at the clock.

"Oh it's already almost 3:00. I think it's time for us to wrap up this party"

So we all say our goodbyes. Tooth just had to give me a goodbye hug. Like really. Ugh. The second I step out of his workshop I'm off into the sky. Flying at full speed. I really want to get away from them.

"Jack!"  
I hear someone yell from behind me. I look behind me and see Tooth. I sigh and stop flying away, just floating in the air facing her.

"Jack, wait up." She says. "What" I say

"I'm not like the other Guardians, I'm not gonna just brush of your behavior like nothing. Something is up and I really want you to know that I'll be here for you and you can tell me anything." She says and goes to hug me.

**Tooth's POV:**

"Jack, wait up" I say as I fly after him. He's been acting kinda weird and I wanna know what's up.

He turns around and faces me.

I tell him that I know somethings up but he can trust me. As I finish I go into hug him but he flinches and backs up. He has a completely terrified look on his face. What did I do..

"Jack? You know I was just gonna hug you, right? You act like I was gonna start beating you."

Still facing me with a horrified look on his face, he keeps backing up. Then turns the other way and starts flying away from me.

I was about to go after him but I thought best not to. Why is he acting like this though? Does he not know he can trust us? I need to figure this out.

**Jack's POV:**

I fly to the frozen lake in Burgess where I live. I sit down on a log by the lake. I don't know how to solve this. I can't just avoid their touch forever but I don't want to tell them. Even though I am a Guardian and I do appreciate them caring for me, I'm not sure I can completely trust them. You don't just finally get noticed after 300 years by people who knew you existed, and be completely fine with that, ya know?


	2. Parties aren't always fun

I just started puking into the toilet. Well that's pleasant. This is such a great day.

Maybe I should explain why I was in the bathroom..

**_Flashback:_**

I had arrived at North's workshop in the morning like he had asked. Honestly I didn't really even want to be here. I had been pretty exhausted since we defeated Pitch. Before that I mostly just sat around making snow days for the kids who didn't want to go to school or I went around and teased North's elves. So going after Pitch and his nightmares took a lot out of me. Not only that but I wasn't a big fan of being surrounded by all the Guardians. Not like I was annoyed with them. But I mean like, being physically surrounded by them. Their bodies just right there every once in awhile touching my arm or shoulder. I really appreciated that they cared about me now and I was now believed in, but that doesn't mean I want to constantly be around them..

I opened the doors to the main room of North's Workshop and saw Tooth sitting there. "Hi Jack!" She smiled and hugged me. I flinched. It felt so weird. Her feathers touching against my body. I didn't really like this feeling. I was happy when she let go. The second she did though I felt something else. Her million of Mini Faeries decided they wanted to attack me. ( not literally ). Climbing all over me. Oh I really don't like this feeling. It felt like I was getting stabbed with tiny needles. At that moment though North came through the door from the kitchen and seeing me called out to me. Thankfully that scared the Mini Faeries and they hid behind Tooth."Jack!" North came up and patted me on the shoulder. Not again. Ouch that even hurts. Why is he patting me so hard. Does he have so mental problem and just enjoys trying to bruise up people's shoulders? I moved out of the way farther away from both him and Tooth. They seemed awfully close before. Don't they know personal space?

We sat down on the couch and started talking a little although I mostly just zoned out and it was just a conversation between them. All of the sudden Bunny came running through the door and tackled me. I don't even realize what he's saying. His touch feels so weird. It scares me. I feel like he's gonna start beating me. I just scramble away.

"Whoa, whoa calm down Bunny" North said.

I run away into another room. I don't even know what they're talking about but I don't care. I hate this feeling. I can't stand it.

"No! That little brat made it snow in my home again!" Bunny said.

"I'm sure it was a mistake" Tooth said.

"A mistake my butt!" Bunny yelled.

"Jack, why do you look for trouble by making Bunny upset?" North asked.

"Jack?"

"Where did he go?" Tooth asked

"He's probably just scared knowing that I'm right and doesn't want to admit it." Bunny said proudly.

Shrugging it off the other Guardians just continued talking.

I didn't even look where I had stumbled into but I just knew I wanted to get out of there. I look around and find that I am in the back entrance of the workshop. I sat down on a little cushioned chair placed in the side of the room. I don't understand. Do the other guardians not realize that I was alone for all that time without a single person? I had nobody. I was never hugged or patted on the back being told I did a good job. I never talked much either because it's not very fun having a conversation with children who don't reply and just walk right through you. I close my eyes just thinking about these things.

A noise wakes me up and I look over. Sandy just entered. When did he get here? Oh well. But why is he here?

He creates images above his head but I don't really understand them. He then creates the word "are" with sand, points to me, and then creates a thumbs up above his head. Are you okay.. I think.

"Yes, Sandy I'm fine. Just tired" I say

He crosses his arms like he doesn't believe me.

"Whatever, forget it. Let's get back to the party."

I guess I slept much longer then I thought because it's already 1:00 in the afternoon.

As Sandy and I walk through the door back to the main room, North spots us.

"Ahh! There you are Jack" North says.

"Here I am..." I say.

"Now we can eat! Lunch time! Yetis prepare the food!"

Oh great. Now we get to eat, too? I'm not used to that..

* * *

We sit down and the Yetis come and place a plate of food in front of us. Whoa who could eat this much food? It's a mound of food bigger then North's belly! I say to myself.

"Eat up!" North mumbles as he's already shoving food in his face.

"It looks so delicious!" Tooth says sweetly as she picks up a cupcake.

We sit there for about 10 mins and everyone is enjoying their food. Except me. I just kinda moved it around on my plate so it looks like I ate.

"Jack, are you enjoying your food?" Tooth says with a smile on her face.

"Uh.. yeah" I say. No I haven't had one bit.

"Jack eat up! You're as skinny as a toothpick." North comments.

"I don't mean to be rude, but it doesn't really look like you've eaten anything. Are you alright Jack?" Tooth says with a concerned look on her face.

"Uh.." I say. Why are they asking so many questions?

I guess noticing the talking, the other guardians come over to me and start questioning me why I'm not eating.

Oh gosh. Why are they so close. They're touching me. Why are they touching me. It hurts. Stop.

"C'mon Frostbite eat up!" Bunny says playfully nudging me with his elbow. Ouch.

"Jack why aren't you eating?" Tooth asks.

Then all of the guardians start questioning me. Well, besides Sandy. He just keeps flashing sand images above his head.

I guess I'm just gonna have to eat then.. but I'm not gonna be held responsible for what happens.

I sigh. "Okay" I say. I grab a small piece of bread and eat it. That wasn't too bad. I think.

"Seriously. That's it? That's all you're gonna eat? Jack you're just skin, frost, and bones!" Bunny says.

I annoyingly take my fork and stab some pasta( I think that's what it is? ) with it. I slowly open my mouth and put it in. Chew and swallow. Okay, that's okay. It's fine. That worked out. I kept saying to myself.

But I was wrong.

Seconds later I'm up and outta my chair running to the bathroom.

**Okay, I have a few things to say now.**

**I don't mean to be making Jack seem rude. He's not. He just doesn't like being touched and being told things he doesn't want to do. But he really does appreciate that the Guardians care about him & things.**


	3. Tooth suspects something

So that brings us back to why I am in the bathroom. It's not that the food was gross. It's just.. when I was a human we never really ate much because we had little money and lived in the cold. Growing food was not an option and we didn't have money to buy much. We just made do. When I died and became Jack Frost I guess my body didn't need food anymore. Probably because of the lack of food I had when I was a human. I never got hungry. Every once in awhile when I snuck into North's workshop I would steal cookies or candies from the elves. Although after I ate them I would regret it because I would just be puking it all up. I soon decided to just not eat, not liking having to puke every time I ate. So when they all told me to eat, I knew what was gonna happen. But I couldn't just tell the Guardians. Firstly they might just worry and I really don't want sympathy. Secondly, I hardly even know them. I'm not sure I want to trust them with something like this. I guess there wouldn't really be anything bad they could do with the information. But I'm not just gonna tell a secret of mine to some spirits who left me alone for 300 years and have only realized me until a week ago.

So yeah. I'm on my knees, head hanging over the toilet, throwing up my insides. This is so much fun. I really wish I could do this everyday. Not. Ugh. And then their touch? Do they seriously not understand.

( this is where the part in the first chapter is entered in )

I get up after thinking I'm finished. I wash out my mouth. I was about to walk out of the bathroom until I realized.. what am I gonna tell them? They obviously are gonna wonder why I just ran off.

"Jack?" I hear Tooth say sweetly.

Ugh. I really don't want to explain this to her. She will surely tell the other Guardians and then.. ugh just no.

"Jack? Are you okay? Why did you run off?"

Here we go..

I look into the mirror. I don't look too good. I stand up straight, fix my hair and open the door.

"Hey Tooth" I say with a smile on my face.

"Why did you run off, Jack? Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I ask and walk past her. "You coming?" I ask her.

* * *

So it's been about an hour since the little bathroom experience. We are all sitting on the ground playing a game of cards.

"Haha, I win!" Bunny says in accomplishment.

"Oh so you did." North says, and looks over at the clock.

"Oh it's already almost 3:00. I think it's time for us to wrap up this party"

So we all say our goodbyes. Tooth just had to give me a goodbye hug. Like really. Ugh. The second I step out of his workshop I'm off into the sky. Flying at full speed. I really want to get away from them.

"Jack!"  
I hear someone yell from behind me. I look behind me and see Tooth. I sigh and stop flying away, just floating in the air facing her.

"Jack, wait up." She says. "What" I say

"I'm not like the other Guardians, I'm not gonna just brush of your behavior like nothing. Something is up and I really want you to know that I'll be here for you and you can tell me anything." She says and goes to hug me.

**Tooth's POV:**

"Jack, wait up" I say as I fly after him. He's been acting kinda weird and I wanna know what's up.

He turns around and faces me.

I tell him that I know somethings up but he can trust me. As I finish I go into hug him but he flinches and backs up. He has a completely terrified look on his face. What did I do..

"Jack? You know I was just gonna hug you, right? You act like I was gonna start beating you."

Still facing me with a horrified look on his face, he keeps backing up. Then turns the other way and starts flying away from me.

I was about to go after him but I thought best not to. Why is he acting like this though? Does he not know he can trust us? I need to figure this out.

**Jack's POV:**

I fly to the frozen lake in Burgess where I live. I sit down on a log by the lake. I don't know how to solve this. I can't just avoid their touch forever but I don't want to tell them. Even though I am a Guardian and I do appreciate them caring for me, I'm not sure I can completely trust them. You don't just finally get noticed after 300 years by people who knew you existed, and be completely fine with that, ya know?


	4. The Bargain

**Hey guys! So I updated again today, I know. But I'm going to be busy practically all day tomorrow and the next, so don't expect anything from me then. So I thought I'd give you guys this. I actually worked really hard on this chapter although it was really easy to write. I know I keep bring up more issues but trust me they will all make sense in the end! :)**

I awoke in the morning, and decided to forget about all this for a little. I had a job to do, I was a Guardian now. I flew up into the sky and went off to give snow days to kids.

The sun was setting when I flew in view of my lake. I was happy when I could see it. Making it snow all day was harder then you'd think. I flew onto my log and sat down. I closed my eyes but moments later the feeling of warm breath touched my face and I snapped them open.

North's POV:

It's still April and that's plenty of time to get ready for Christmas so I haven't been too busy today. I decided I would go down and visit Jack. I know I saw him just yesterday but something seemed to be off. Plus I need to make sure that our new Guardian's home is in a good safe place. I went off to go tell the Yetis I was leaving, and used a snowglobe instead of my sleigh. It was still being repaired after the damage done to it from Pitch.

Jack's POV:

My eyes open and see Pitch Black, otherwise known as the Boogeyman, staring into my blue eyes. I flinch back.

"I'm not afraid of you, Pitch! I already defeated you, and there is no way after only one week you'd have the power to do any damage." I yelled at him.

"Calm down boy" The dark spirit said. "You are right, it took almost all the energy I had to just come here. I couldn't kill a cat now if I wanted to. I'm not here to hurt you."

"What do you want?" I said.

"Your understanding. I know how it feels to of been alone, and I know how it feels to not know the feeling of touch."

How, how did he know?

"So?!" I yell back.

"So, I wanted to see if you were up for a little bargain."

"No! I don't care what it is I'm not making an agreement with you."

"Ahah, but there you are wrong my friend."

I stand up and point my staff towards him. Ready to shoot ice at him any second.

"How am I wrong? Why wouldn't you lie about your little 'bargain' anyways? I mean honestly, it's not like I should trust the Nightmare King."

"Smart boy, but you haven't even heard the deal yet."

"You still didn't answer my question! And I don't need to hear your deal!" I yell as I swing around him and hit his legs with my staff.

"I think" he says, out of breath as he fell to the ground. "You would find this..."

Ice shoots out of my staff and hits him in the face, freezing him for a second.

"this.. a very interesting trade. Because, because- you see" He struggles for air as he makes out these last words.

"if you don't accept it, people you love- will.. will get hurt."

I stand there, completely shocked.

"You are in no position to blackmail me with my friends. I have you on your back out of breath. I could easily defeat you right now. And there is absolutely no way you could take down the Guardians by yourself in your condition."

"True." He says.

"So why are you still here then?! If you just admitted I'm right!"

"Because you said 'by yourself'. I never said I would take them down single handily."

I step away. What does he mean by that? Does he have allies? How can he? What other spirits are out there that would actually help him defeat Guardians?

"Don't let your guard down now, boy." He says as he tries to summon black sand but it fails miserably.

I step closer to him, ready for his next move, but one doesn't come. I put my staff up on his neck, ready to finally destroy this creature. "You wouldn't do it." He snarls. "And why wouldn't I?" I ask.

"Because I am the only spirit on this planet that actually understands you. That knows what you're going through. The coldness of a touch, not eating, and not feeling like you can trust people. I understand these things Jack. You wouldn't kill me would you? Can't you at least listen to what I have to say. You said yourself I am too weak to hurt anything, so what do you have to lose?"

To my surprise, I slightly agree with him. I did say he was too weak to do any harm. And I actually want to know what this spirit thinks he can blackmail my friends with. I slowly take take his hand to pull him to his feet, but then drop him. I look back down at my hands. Why? Why wasn't his touch cold to me? When I grabbed his hand, why didn't feel like how it feels when I touch the Guardians? I felt nothing when I touched him. When normally with the Guardians it was so many unpleasant feelings. Why was it like this? It seems like it should be reversed.

I looked up at him in surprise, and he just stares his big yellow eyes at me. "I told you, Jack. You and I, are alike. Nothing goes better then Cold and Fear. I know what you're going through. The guardians will never know. They may act like they care and trust you but the second they suspect something it'll be bye Jack. Accusing you of things untrue. They won't care."

I don't know what he means, but I don't want to think about it. "That's not why I let you go. What was this bargain you so much wanted to talk to me about?" I asked as I slowly helped the worn out Boogeyman to his feet.

* * *

"Why would I EVER do such a thing like that?" I yelled.

"If you value your friends lives you will." The Boogeyman replies.

"Why should I even be worried about that? You can't defeat them and I know of no other spirit who would be willing to help you defeat Guardians, the ones who bring happiness to children!"

"But there are a lot of things Jack Frost does not know. Like why it feels cold when people touch him, why he can't eat, or why he feels like he can't trust anybody."

I look down and kick a pile of snow over with my foot. The way he puts it, it sounds like I'm just a little whining baby who doesn't know how to fix anything. I mumble something. He leans in to hear what I said. "What do I get from this deal? Besides knowing my friends are safe." I say.

"Oh. You want to know_ that_. I will tell you whatever you want to know. Probably the answers to your deepest secrets. Like what happened to your sister after you drowned in that lake."

My face lights up. If I knew what happened to my sister. If I knew she was okay, those 300 years of wandering alone would of been worth it. But then my face looks to the ground. How would Pitch, of all people, know what happened to my sister? Unless- unless.. no he couldn't of!

"I know what you're thinking. I may have lost my energy to fight but I am still the Nightmare King and I can smell fear. I know what you are thinking, but no I did not do anything to your sister. Evil spirits just know more then people give them granted for."

What was that suppose to mean? But if he could actually tell me what happened to my sister.. that would.. no. I can't do it. I can't make this trade with him. That's too big of a sacrifice for me.

"I could also tell you how to overcome your fear of food, touch and trust. After all, I am fear itself, so it only makes sense if I know how I am defeated."

I still can't do it though. There's no telling what Pitch would do. But maybe somehow I can get my answers a different way.. I'll have to think about this. "Pitch" I say. "I'll have to-" I stop. Did something move over there..? "Do you hear that?" I say to Pitch. He nods.

North's POV:  
I flashed to Burgess after I stepped into the snowglobe and I was now walking to the forest. I could see the lake in view. I looked harder and I could see Jack. But wait, there was another figure. It was lying on it's back. Who could that be? Jack then reached down to grab the figures hand and pull him up. They were talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I walked closer and examined the scene. It was Pitch Black.  
How did he get here and what did he want with Jack? I almost ran in to help Jack fight off Pitch but I soon remembered we had just fought him. He wouldn't have much energy in him. I went to the edge of the trees to see what was going on. I still couldn't hear but I had a better view, and could still hide behind the trees without being seen. I watch this scene. It's mostly just talking. They keep talking for about 3 minutes. Jack kicks something on the ground and looks sad. A few seconds later his face brightens up but only to return to the sad face later. What is going on? What are they talking about? Is Jack HELPING Pitch? Why would Jack just be talking to him? A few more minutes come and go and I feel something on my leg. I look down and huge spider is crawling up it. I try to shake him off as quietly as I can. He won't get off. I try to get the spider off without much noise but before I know it, I fell onto the ground with a big thud. Oh I hope they didn't hear that. Seconds later I hear wind blowing towards me and I know they heard it. Jack is flying here looking at what made the noise. His face drops as he sees me lying on the ground. Pitch comes and looks at me lying there. I feel like a fool. Pitch then looks at Jack.

"Think about it, Jack. Let me know when you've decided. Hurry though. A month of time. I give you a month." He says as he summons a fearling and rides off.

"NORTH!" Jack screamed at me. "What are you doing?!"

I get off the ground, spider still attatched, and look at him in the eye. "A better question, Jack. What are YOU doing? Why are you talking to Pitch?"

"What?" he says.

"Why are you talking to Pitch?" I repeat myself.

"He-" Jack stops. Continuing he says "Why's it matter to you?"

"Because Jack, you are a Guardian and I need to know. I demand to know. Why would you talk to him? Are you helping him?"

"Why do you not trust me?" he says with a sad look.

"Jack, I do, but I-"

"Wait. No. No. Why were YOU behind that tree? Was it because you don't trust me? Because you were spying on me? Do you really have to watch everything I do? Am I THAT much trouble for you?" He says as he looks like he's on the verge of tears.

"No. I-"

"You.." the young Guardian says.

I go into hug him because he's started crying but he just flinches and backs up. "Don't.. don't.. touch me.." he says as he's crying. Seconds later he's up into the sky flying away.

That didn't go well.

Well. I got that spider off my leg.

**What do you guys think Pitch wanted from the bargain? Tell me in the reviews! I won't tell you if your right because I don't wanna spoil it, but it'd be fun to see what you guys guess :D **

**I kinda just realized I ended this chapter and the last chapter the exact same with Jack flying off? That's weird. Didn't try. So do you guys like it?! I hope this makes up for the horrible chapter last time! I think I really expanded on the plot in this one. I hope you guys still like it! If you don't like it please tell me! If you're confused by anything please just ask! I also am always welcome to constructive criticism! And about the whole Tooth/Jack, you guys didn't seem like big fans for it so I will not be doing it :) Also I made this chapter longer then the others because as I said, don't expect anything for the next few days. I'm gonna be really busy til about the 4th. Once again, thank you for your guys amazing support with all the reviews, favorites and follows! This is getting kinda long authors note so I will end it but I bet I forgot something so I'll have to add it in later but for now, Happy New Years, hope you all have an amazing 2013 and until next time - Lizzy :)**


	5. Revealing Secrets

**Woohoo I'm back. So over that like 3 day period I got sick. I was busy, too so I was going places while I was sick. It was stupid. I'm still pretty sick but I'm feeling slightly better and I know you guys deserve a chapter so. Here you goo. (:**

**This very beginning is in the Author's POV.(nobody's)**

The very next day North called a meeting at his workshop. Although Jack had a million emotions on how he felt at North right now, he knew better not to miss a Guardian meeting.

"So why have you even called us here?" Bunnymund groans, once everyone got here.

"Well there was a little incident last night.." North said as he looks over at Jack.

Jack looks guilty and shutters back into the wall.

"Pitch Black came back" North continues saying. "Oh my." Tooth yelps. "Isn't he too weak anyways? He couldn't of gotten his powers back in a little more then a week." Bunnymund comments.

"I would assume so as well." North says. "So why was he here?" Bunny says.

"I don't know, why don't you ask our newest member that?" North says.

Jack's POV:

"I don't know, why don't you ask our newest member that?" North says as he looks over at me. From what it seems like he's still really annoyed and mad at me about last night. He has no right to be mad at me! He was the one who didn't let me explain, who spied on me and excused me of untrue things!

"Jack?" Tooth says. "What's up?"

"Umm..." I say. How can I tell this without seeming like I did something wrong? Well I mean, I didn't do anything wrong so it should be easy but I don't know.. "Well you see..."

"What did you do Frostbite?" Bunny says getting annoyed with me wasting time.

"He came to me last night and he was really powerless. I thought he was making a pathetic attempt at a comeback so I was ready for it but he told me that's not why he was here. He told me he had a bargain for me. I of course denied it before I could even hear it but he kept insisting." I think for a second. Yeah I think I'm gonna leave the part out where he says if I don't accept it he'll hurt them. I don't want them to worry, and besides I kinda feel betrayed right now everybody thinking I've done wrong. They don't really deserve to know the whole story. I continue on "I finally decided to listen to this trade he wanted to do because I didn't see how it could hurt. He told me if I accepted it and carried out what he wanted he could tell me the answers to my deepest questions. Why I hate the feeling of touch, why I can't eat or why I don't feel trusted. But most importantly he said he could tell me what happened to my little sister after I drowned in the lake!"

Tooth just stands there in shock.

"You didn't accept did you?!" Bunnymund practically yells. "No!" I say.

"But knowing what happened to your sister would be a great accomplishment to you wouldn't it?" North asked.

Tooth still just standing there, frozen, not making one comment. She keeps her eyes locked onto me.

"I know, I want to know so badly what happened to her. My 300 years alone would of been worth it if I knew what happened." I say. "I bet." Bunnymund says. "Knowing how much she meant to you and all."

Alright, what is up. This is creeping me out. Why is Tooth just staring at me. Why isn't she saying anything? Did I accidentally freeze her feet to the ground or something?

"Tooth" I say. "Helloo Earth to Tooth?"

"Jack.." She says in a whisper. "Why.. why didn't you tell us?"

"Uh.. because this happened last night and it's the first time I've seen you guys since then?" I say.

"I know we've only known you for a week but I thought we were beginning to become a family. Why didn't you tell us? We can try to help."

Okay. I'm officially lost. What is she talking about? I look around at the other Guardians and they are just as confused as I am.

"What are you talking about Tooth?" Bunnymund says.

"Touching, trusting, eating" Tooth says. OH MY. I freeze up. Did I seriously say that? Did I really just tell them that when I was telling about Pitch? No. How could I of? What am I going to do now? Oh my..

"Whatt are you talking about, Tooth?" I try to say in a calm normal voice but it ends up shaky, trying to seem like she just imagined me saying that.

I'm guessing the other Guardians didn't even pick up that part of the story because they still look so confused. Actually that's surprising considering Sandy normally listens so well.

Tooth looks around at the other Guardians. "Was his sister the only thing you got out of what he said?" "NO TOOTH! SHH!" I yell. But it's too late. The words are already out of her mouth.

"He said Pitch could answer his questions about why he hates the feeling of touch, why he can't eat and why he doesn't feel trusted."

All the sudden they seem to get it. "You mean you hate when we touch you, Jack?" North asks.

"Heh.. no... whattt...? where did you get that..." I say incredibly nervous.

"So this doesn't bother you?" He says as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Offfff... courrrrrseee notttt." I say as I want to squirm out from under his hand.

He then places his hand on my head and ruffles my hair. I try so hard to stay put but I can't. I don't even realize what I'm doing when I run across the room. Breath panting, eyes wide.

* * *

"So everytime we've hugged you, patted you or even slightly touch you, you hate it?" North says

"It's not that I hate you guys touching me. I just hate the _feeling._ I'm not used to it."

They all look at me with confused looks on their faces.

"UGHH." I say. I know they're Guardians and they're all older then me and smarter but sometimes!? Do they even use their brain?

"THREE HUNDRED YEARS ALONE GUYS. NOBODY BELIEVED IN ME SO I WAS NEVER TOUCHED." Wow. I love them as a family and all but REALLY can't they actually think about things.

They all seem to realize what I mean. Okay. THANK YOU.

"It's just I'm not used to being touched. It's actually pretty terrifying. Your touch is completely cold to me. It's completely discomforting, honestly."

"What about... about the eating and trusting?" Tooth says.

Do I really have to explain _ALL_ of this to them? "When I was human we didn't have money for much food. When I became immortal I guess my body was used to not getting much nurishment. Everytime I eat something I end up throwing up."

"So that's why you were in the bathroom after.." Tooth says but I don't think she meant to say it outloud. "So pretty much we forced you to puke when we made you eat the other day?"

"Basically." I say. "And the trust part, it's just. I was alone for 300 years without you guys. How am I suppose to feel I can completely trust you guys. And then North got really mad last night and started accusing me of things when he didn't even know what was going on and..."

North suddenly looks extremely guilty for what he said last night. "Jack.. I'm sorry." He says as he comes closer to me and puts his hand on my shoulder. I flinch away. Did he NOT just get ANYTHING I said? "Sorry" he says again.

"It's okay.. I guess.. I mean you guys didn't know it's just.. I just hoped you guys could of actually... figured it out yourself? I mean if we're family now. I wish you could of helped me out without me actually telling you guys what's wrong. Besides, it's not like there is anything you guys can do to help. You're all much too busy to worry over my problems. I might as well just of kept it to myself."

"That's a lie, Jack. We want to help and we will."Bunnymund says.

Whatever. I suppose. I'm still not really happy with them. They keep assuming things without knowing all the circumstances.

All of the sudden Sandy starts flashing images above his head. Everybody turns their attention to him but I don't understand what he's saying. "Oh yeah, good point Sandy." North says.

"What?" I ask.

"Jack, what did Pitch want in exchange?"

I stay quiet.

"Jack?"

"He..uh.."

"Jack! What did he want?"

"He wanted me to..

**Cliffhanger. Muahahaha. :) don't worry you'll get to know what Pitch wanted in the next chapter! So once again, you guys like it? Please tell me what'cha think in reviews!**

**I also decided this fanfic will probably have around 10 chapters and I'm going to from now on make the length of each chapter around 1,500 - 2,000 words :)**

**Oh btw, I'm just wondering. Do any of you guys know any RotG fanfics that involve the other Guardians viewing Jack's memories? I read one or two and I realized I really like fanfics like that. I think it's incredibly interesting learning what other people write as his memories and how the Guardians react to them. So if you know any I would appreciate if you told me in reviews or messaged me. That'd be amazing :D If you have any questions about this chapter too just ask. Okie dokie until next time, -Lizzyy˂33**

**33 ( hurrhurr yes I'm changing my signature thingy )**


	6. Trust or No Trust?

"Jack! What did he want?"

He wanted me to.. give him some of my power.."

The Guardians just stand there in silence, in shock.

It's quite uncomfortable silence, nobody says anything for it seems like hours to me but is just minutes.

"WHAT?" Bunny yells, breaking the silence.

"He wanted me to give him some of my powers.." I whisper, again.

"I got that, but how is that even possible? What does he mean by that?"

"We drained him out of all his power when we and his own nightmares defeated him." I confirm. "He hardly has enough energy to walk. I barely hit him on the legs with my staff and he fell to the ground out of breath. He couldn't even get up by himself. He wants me to give him some of my power. Like, if you were donating blood. A person has plenty blood and donating just a little to one person who does not have enough can save their life. He needs energy and I have the energy he wants. He wants me, to give him some of my powers and energy. Not enough for him to be as powerful as before when we defeated him. Just enough to where he can get up and walk around like a normal person."

"How is it done?" questioned Tooth.

"Some dark magic or something. He knows how. Even though he doesn't have much energy he said we can do it at a full moon at midnight. He gets his most power then. It basically envolves his black sand pulling the energy from me, into him."

"What will that do to you?" Bunny looks at me questioningly.

"Uh.. probably leave me mostly resting for a few days. Not long. Shouldn't be over a week. I could probably still walk and talk but not make snow for a few days."

"Are you considering doing this?" asked North.

"I don't know.."

"Jack.. even just this little bit of power he could easily rise to try to defeat us again."

"No. Not really. Giving him this energy he would basically have the power of a normal human being. Immortals are stronger then humans and there are five of us."

"I don't know Jack. Making treaties with the Boogeyman?" Tooth inquired.

"Yeah mate you're not doing this trade." Bunny agreed.

"We would need the Man in the Moon's opinion on this to do it anyways." North chimed in.

"Guys, seriously. Why won't you let me do it?" I asked annoyingly. Come on, why not.

"Cause it's PITCH BLACK we're talking about here. We can't trust him." ( Bunny )

"You don't know if what he's saying is true." (Tooth) "You might end up getting hurt."

"Man in the Moon would never approve." ( North )

"Seriously?! Do you guys care about me at all? My ANSWERS to EVERYTHING, Pitch has. My little sister's whole life is with him. And I will stop at NOTHING to figure out what happened after I died!"

"Jack.."

"No! I can't believe you guys. I just told you basically all of my secrets. Everything, what I feared and how I felt. And I was just judged right before that as a traitor yet I still opened up to you guys. And now you're denying me what I want most? Do I not matter to you guys? Am I not your family?"

"Of course you are Jack! We are just-" Tooth tried to comfort me.

"Then act like one to me! Actually care and help me! Don't judge me for things untrue and don't deny me the things I want most! I am GOING to find out what happened to my sister even if you guys won't help me!" I yell.

"We care, Jack. We just don't want to see you get hurt." commented North.

"I think I have every right to feel untrusted. I didn't say I was going to do the trade with Pitch, but I am going to get my answers so if it comes down to it..-"

"I'm with you." Tooth responded

All of the guardians looked at her, confused. Including me.  
"Jack is a Guardian now. He is part of our family. If he needs help with something, I'm gonna help him with it. You all should too, but if not okay. It doesn't matter if it involves trading with Pitch or not. He needs help and we should help him."  
"I guess you're right.." grumbled North. "I'll help."  
"I'm in, but if you get us into trouble Frostbite.." hissed Bunny.  
Sandy gave a thumbs up.  
"Okay, Jack. I hope you can forgive us for our foolishness before and we are going to try to make it up. We're trust you so hopefully soon you will be able to trust us back. I really hope we can quit this fighting.. it just keeps happening" commented Tooth. "We are going to help you get your answers."  
Finally. Finally. They actually understand now. "Thanks guys. This means a lot." I say. And it does. I was annoyed they wouldn't trust me, they didn't care and wouldn't help. But now they're here with me, like a family. And we are going to figure out what happened to my sister.  
"Group hug!" cheers Tooth with this crazy smile on her face.  
"Ehh.." I yelp as I run to the other side of the room.  
The Guardians frown. "And" Bunny smiles. "We are going to help fix this, too."

It would be better not to tell, what _really_ might happen to me if I give him my powers..


	7. Dreams

**School was canceled for snow day today so I was like why not write another chapter:D**

"Jack!"

A little girl screams.

"Jack!"

It gets louder..

"Jack! Wake up! Santa came!"

I open my eyes to see a little 6 year old Emma looking at me with her big brown eyes full of excitement.

"Come on Jack! I wanna open presents!" She says, way too excited for the morning. Nevertheless, I get off my bed and follow her downstairs.

"Merry Christmas Jack." My mother says as she sees us walking down the stairs. "Merry Christmas!" I say and hug her.

I look around and I am extremely surprised by everything under the tree. We don't have much money and yet they managed to get us all these gifts?

"Can I open them now?" asked Emma. "We have to wait for your father, he'll be here in a little." My mother said with a smile on her face.

"C'mon Emma. Let's find which present you should open first." I say as I grab her hand.

My father comes and we open presents. Emma was so happy with everything she got. She's been smiling all day, but it makes me so happy when she's happy. My little sister means so much to me.

* * *

Ugh if there's one thing I **hate** the most, it's family pictures. We hardly have enough money as it is so why do we spend it on getting pictures. When I ask my mother, she always says "Jack dear, we are a family. Eventually we won't always be together. We want to save the moment. That way many years after this you can show your children our family photo. That matters much more then a few dollars here and there." My father agreed more with me but he listened to his wife. Emma just loved dressing up for it, so she always agreed with mom.

"He looks like a girl!" giggled my little sister as she laughed her head off.

"He's very handsome!" My mother corrected.

"Uh no. I agree with Emma. I LOOK LIKE A GIRL." I said, as I stood there in the most ridiculous outfit.

"Don't be selfish Jack. You know we can't afford great clothes so if they happen to be girls clothing..."

"WHAT?! So you admit I look like a girl, and these are girl clothes! Seriously. Okay just let me wear my normal clothes."

"Those are too dirty and-" says mother but I run upstairs to change before I can finish hearing what she says.

"Who would wear this? I can't imagine a boy or girl in this." I think as I slip it off and put on my nicest brown pants and a white shirt.

I keep mummbling to myself how much I hate family pictures as I finish dressing and go downstairs. Emma and my mother are in the kitchen waiting. Emma is in a simple yellow dress with her hair in two pigtails. Mother is wearing a dress my father bought her when they first got married.  
"Jack! You should of worn what I gave you!" My mother scolds as we walk out the door.

"Yeah, if you wanted to be the oldest daughter in the family." I hear little Emma whisper and nudge me.

* * *

Come on Emma! Don't be a baby!"  
"No! I don't want to!"  
"You have to. You can't stay here by yourself. You know Mom and Dad had to leave for a little bit and they told me to bring you everywhere I went. And I have to go to town to get food for us. So come on!"  
"I don't want to! What if they see us?"  
"They won't. Let's go!" I told her as I pulled her out the door.  
"I don't want you to get hurt Jack! I don't want you to! They'll see us and they'll take you away. I don't want my brother to leave me!" She cried as she snapped her arm away from me and fell onto the ground.  
I turned back and knelt down on my knees. "It's okay Emma."  
"No it's not! I want Momma and Papa back!"  
I sigh. Our town right now was suffering greatly from a war going on nearby and it was mid-winter, and the worst one ever. The townskeeper raised taxes to ridiculous prices for their own needs during this hard time and it sent everyone down to being extremely poor. Well for us, we were already poor before this so it was just awful. My father was commanded to go help fight and my mother left two days ago to go try to find work. Father hadn't left us any money and we needed it. She didn't want to leave me and my little sister by ourselves.. but she had to. I of course suggested that I go find work instead of her but she wouldn't listen. Right now if anybody in the town saw kids wandering around without parents they would surely take them and send them off somewhere to go work. They couldn't afford having orphans roaming the cold streets at this time. We weren't orphans, but they didn't know that. It didn't matter to them.  
"Listen Emma. I promise. I will not let them get either of us, okay? I can't leave you here by yourself but we haven't eaten in a day so we have to go to town to find something. I promise I won't let anything happen okay?" I hug her.  
"Okay." She says as she stands back up.  
We go down the hill off to town, with her holding my hand.

* * *

**Pitch's POV:**

Silly boy. Going off and telling the Guardians like that? That wasn't part of the bargain. No worries though, I suppose. With the help I've got, I could easily take them down if they get in the way. And once Jack gives me his powers? I will be unstoppable and finally that brat will be out of the way. "Fearling! Go tell the others I will be needing them soon!"

**Haha sorry for the sorta filler chapter. Anyways though I need a name for Pitch? Like how North & Jack & them are guardians. What should I call Pitch? I couldn't think of anything that would be the opposite of a Guardian lol. Tell me a review please! :) Also I know there's alot of debate what Jack's sister is named. I've heard Rose, Jill, Emma and mostly Pippa. But I like Emma the best out of those so I chose that. Well okie, until next time my lovely followers - Lizzy:3**


	8. Discovering Mysteries

"What do you mean they can't be here?!" yelled a very angry Pitch.

"I do not know, Boogeyman. They did not tell me why," said a dark figure in a raspy cold voice that sends shivers down spines.

* * *

It had been almost a month since my encounter with Pitch. That means my time is running out. The Guardians have been very helpful though. I was forced to stay with North at his workshop. Tooth had announced that firstly to solve these problems, we needed to be more like a family. She wanted to ensure my trust with them. So daily I would hang out with at least one of the guardians. I had to disregard my winter job for the time being. So in the past month, I have laughed with, cried with, played with, attacked, yelled at, bonded with and touched the Guardians. The coldness hadn't gone away but I manage to deal with it. With the exception of North, I feel very close to Guardians now. So now we are sitting in North's workshop, thinking of ideas how to solve this problem with Pitch.

"Maybe… maybe I should just give Pitch what he wants," I say, hesitating.

"Are you kidding me Frost?" says Bunny as he thumps me on the head.

"Wait, Jack? I just thought of something…" Tooth wondered.

"Hmm?"

"Why can't we just decline this offer? There must be something he's going to do if you don't accept. What is it?"

"He-he um- s-said,"

But at that last word, I was stopped. I heard a loud thump, then a drop of blood fall onto the floor as my eyes closed and I was surrounded in darkness.

**AUTHOR'S POV:**

"Time's up," said Pitch

"PITCH!" yelled North as he jumped off from where he was sitting.

"JACK! JACK! JACK!" screamed Tooth as she ran over to Jack's limp body.

"What are you doing Pitch?" questioned Bunny.

"Little Jack here ran out of time, I told him a month and his month is up. So now I will do as I wanted."

"No you aren't!" yelled North as him and the other Guardians backed Pitch into a corner, with the limp Jack in his arm.

"Now, now. Don't try to do anything. You know what will happen," snared Pitch.

"What?" asked Bunny.

"Oh, Jack. You didn't tell them? Silly boy. You see, if any of you interfere during this process, Jack will die."

The moment Pitch finished, a huge puff of black smoke came from across the room. Once it cleared, it showed a black clocked figure.

"Now Grim, don't steal my spotlight by making such an entrance," Pitch said, almost tauntingly.

"Grim?" questioned Tooth.

"Never heard of me before?" said the figure with a voice that made you want to scratch your ears out.

"Excuse them for their adolescence, Grim. This is the Grim Reaper. He has come here to help me,"

The fight that occured after this, lasted for a very very long time. Long enough to where the moon was sitting brightly in the sky. This fight consisted of Bunny throwing his boomerangs at Grim, Tooth punching Pitch to let go of Jack, Sandman shooting Pitch with a sand arrow, Bunny kicking Grim, Pitch summoning a bat made of sand to attack Bunny, Grim slashing Tooth's wing and much more. Currently, a bloody headed Jack lay on the floor, forgotten about during the fight. And Bunny with a broken boomerang at his feet and a pile of black sand, while he holds one arm with his hand, to stop the bleeding.

"PITCH!" Shouted North from across the room. "Leave and let Jack go!"

"Not until I get what I came here for!" Pitch says as walks to the bloody Jack and picks him up. He slowly strides towards the window with Jack in his arms.

The Guardians just stare at watch as Pitch does this. They want to move but they cannot. They are too injured to do much. Pitch then tears Jack's hoodie off him, exposing his _oh so thin_ stomach. He places Jack directly under the moonlight. Then, summoning all his might, ( which isn't much, keep in mind Pitch is still weak ) he sends black sand shooting through Jack.

**Jack's POV:**

Screaming. Screaming. That's what I do when I realize I finally am conscious. Well, as conscious as someone can be when they're in so much pain they can't even open their eyes.

"Jack!" I hear a girl scream across from the other side of the room.

My eyes close and tighten even more. It feels like a lightning bolt of pain going through me. I keep screaming, even though I don't know how I am.

"Time to get all of my power back! And for this pitiful creature to leave the world forever." Pitch says, very happily.

"WHAT? I THOUGHT JACK WOULD ONLY DIE IF WE MESSED IT UP? HE WILL DIE EVEN IF WE DON'T?!" North screamed

"Silly Guardians. You actually trusted_ me_? The Nightmare King? You need to think things through more. That was _your_ mistake, not mine."

I ever so slowly open my eyes. Looking around, I see blood and darkness everywhere. Tooth's there, she's lying across the room in a pool of blood. Her wing looks damaged. She's looking at me, but she does not notice me looking at her. Farther along the room I see a black clocked figure surrounded in bars of gold sand. Standing by it is Sandy, using all of his might to keep that creature down. Bunny is not too far from them. He's holding his arm as blood drips down. There are so many cuts and scrapes on him. Then I throw up, right there on the floor. No doubt I did that because of this pain. My stomach feels like it is exploding. Then My eyes search around the room to find North. I cannot find him. I do see everything in his workshop completely destroyed though. Blood, black sand, and broken things everywhere. I finally look above me, as the pain in my body just doubled. There's light shining down on me. It's from the moon. But it's not just a regular moonlight. It's a ray, shining directly onto me. I then notice another ray of light, following it, it leads me to Pitch. He's standing right next me with his eyes closed. Engulfed in this ray of light. Oh my. This pain hurts _so_ bad. Why aren't the Guardians helping me?


	9. So Close to Death

**LAST CHAPTER. I LOVE YOU GUYS. ( sry for the mega long authors note at the end :P )**

"GET. WAY. FROM. HIM." yelled an extremely angry North.

I slowly opened my eyes to see what was happening. My head immediately got dizzy and I wanted to close my eyes again, but I forced them to stay open.

North was running to Pitch and all of the sudden he jumps onto Pitch, making them both fall to the ground.

"GET OFF ME. I TOLD YOU NOT TO INTERFERE WITH THIS."

"Get away from him, Pitch!" North screamed as he regained his feet.

He punched Pitch multiple times, which caused Pitch to stumble and fall out of the moonlight. Suddenly a horrible pain came through me. Before I knew it I was coughing up blood, still lying on that floor. My stomach felt like it was twisting inside itself and my head throbbed beyond explaining. I felt my eyes start to close but I forced them to stay open. There was a horrible pain in my throat as well. I slowly drifted my eyes to where Pitch and North were. Pitch kept cursing and his eyes turned bright gold and red at the same time. My eyes finally drifted completely closed as I saw Pitch stabbing North with a dagger of black sand.

The pain. It's gone. That horrible, horrible pain is gone. I feel like I will never feel pain again. What is this feeling? Am I actually happy? _No_. No, I could not be _happy_. I'm Jack Frost, Jack Frost is never actually happy. Why do I feel so light though? Why do I feel like I will never have any worries ever again? As if my friends will finally understand me. Wait, my friends. No, this cannot be right. My friends, they are out there fighting. For me. _For me_. This cannot be the end, I have to go back to help them. I gulp, sighing, thinking about that pain returning. But I need to… help them. Come on Jack Frost, you can do this.

Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. What am I doing here? I was… okay a few moments… ago. So what am I doing here? My eyes keep trying to close on me again, but I once again force them open. I slightly move my head to look where I am when a horrible bolt and throb of pain shoots through my head. I whimper, ever so quietly.

"Frostbite!"

Okay. I am on a bed. There is red stains of blood all over the bed's white sheets. Wait, was there just a noise? Is someone in the room? Did they just say something?

"Frostbite!" says a huge gray rabbit, covered in bandages.

I stare at this thing with a blank expression on my face. Who is this? What do they want? Why are they calling me Frostbite? Okay, I must be going insane. Just close my eyes and I'll be fine. I'm just dreaming this or something. Yeah, that's it. Just go to sleep and this will be over. No blood and strange big kangaroo rabbits.

"Jack, don't you dare leave again!" cried the rabbit.

"Who a-are yo-you?" I manage to say.

The rabbit stares at me, eyes so wide just staring.

"D-do you not r-remember?" he says, looking extremely nervous.

"No?" I whisper.

"North he, he saved your life."

I look at him, confused. What? Who's North? Why'd he save my life? Why did my life need saving? I look at him questioningly, as if asking for more of an explanation.

He sighs. "Since you don't remember me, you probably won't know what I'm talking about but-but after you fell unconscious.. after you coughed up all that blood. North, he got stabbed by Pitch's sand dagger. He fell to the ground about to give up but then he saw you. Slipping into unconsciousness, I guess it gave him a reason to continue. He killed Pitch. Well, as much as someone can kill an immortal spirit. He sent him back into his cave. He buried Pitch in his cave so he won't be getting out any time soon. Because of the fight North had with Pitch, it also drained Pitch out of all his powers that Pitch had started to take from you. Tooth and I took care of the Grim Reaper. We shouldn't be seeing him anytime soon as well. After the battle we got to North's workshop as soon as possible. North is hurt badly. Sandy and Tooth are about as bad off as me. We're okay though. We were worried about you because.. Jack.. you just.. you- a few seconds ago… before you woke up.. a moment ago… your heart stopped beating. I thought we lost you. And then you came back. I don't know why or how but thank you."

I eyed this rabbit suspiciously "Tell this North person I say thank you."

And so, Jack Frost lived the rest of his life. He never did get his memory back fully, but he got used to the us, the Guardians. His wounds healed after about a month. He can move around fine now, with no trouble. He laughs and plays with all of us, which I am so thankful for. I suppose him not having any memories from the past makes him able to start a new life. He still flinches when we touch him, but I don't think it's because he doesn't trust us. I think it's just natural, he had done it for so long he can't seem to break the habit. But, every once in awhile I will awake to screaming. It comes from Jack's room and when I enter his bedroom he's thrashing around on his bed, screaming and crying. I try to awake him. He awakes and starts sobbing into my arms. Every time I ask him if he wants to talk about it, they're always about his bad memories. Coming back to haunt him. Nightmares of times before he became a Guardian and he was alone, or the fight with Pitch. I guess that's all Pitch can do to this poor innocent boy now. He always seems so confused when he awakens. He doesn't understand what these nightmares mean. He doesn't remember anything about them. But either way though, in the morning he laughs and plays like any other boy, forgetting his bad dreams. He is becoming like a son to all of us. He actually laughs and doesn't block us out. Every once in awhile I will see him sad and downcast, probably has slight memories of us ignoring him. But seconds later he'll be back up and smiling. Although, that poor boy had every reason to be cold to us before, especially me, after ignoring him for 300 years. I suppose having this boy losing his memory, means we can finally be a family like we should have been. We, the Guardians, can finally pay attention to him and laugh with him. Have a fresh start and not be like the horrible Guardians we were before. I do think the memories will come back though. Eventually, very slowly. Piece by piece. I just hope when or if they come back, he forgives us for what we did in the past. We really are a family now, and I will do anything in my power to keep this boy happy.

**Guys! I finished my first chapter story! Honestly I'm kinda proud of myself that I didn't quit it. This story came out nothing like I had originally planned though. But that's cool. Okay so I really hope the ending didn't disappoint you guys. Hopefully y'all aren't mad Jack lost his memory. It just seemed like a good thing to add in there, because i wanted the Guardians to have a fresh start at being a family with him and if he lost his memory then they could. Ok also, the reason North( and not the other guardians) ended up saving Jack's life is because North wanted to repay him for what he had done to Jack earlier, in the ch "the bargain". Does that make sense? haha i hope it does. Kay and i know I didn't add who's POV that was at the end. It's NOT Jack's ( obviously ) I mean hopefully you guys can figure out who I wrote it as, but I didn't feel right actually being like "THIS IS _ POV" because it could be any of the guardians, and I want it to be your opinion of who's it was. Okie dokie, well I seriously cannot even thank you guys enough for ALL your support. It just makes me beyond happy. When I started this I DID NOT expect to have this many people reading my story. I thought I wouldn't even make a second chapter. But no, you guys are beyond lovely and gave me currently since the "discovering memories" 113 followers, 91 reviews, 80 favorites, and 15953 views. thank you so much I love you all beyond anything. If you have ANY questions at all about the story please ask and I will be happy to reply. Also I just wanted to point out I did post that story I had to write for my class, that rotg AU. If you go to my stories it is called "trying" please r&r it :) THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT ON THIS STORY I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! (boo, I can't really put my signature since there will be no more chapters.. so..) - Lizzy:33**

**ps. if anybody is re-reading this chapter, I changed it just a tiny bit cause i forgot to add like 2 sentences in that were super important. lol just so u know. but its all good now!**


End file.
